1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device that can be attached to a Karaoke television monitor stand for the purpose of inserting a handheld microphone to disinfect and deodorize the microphone before it is passed to the next user, furthermore, serving as a microphone holder while the instrument in not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known, microphone holders usually consist of a clip that the microphone rests in while a person is speaking or singing in order that the individual does not have to hole the instrument. It is further noted that microphone holders also serve as a place in which to rest the instrument while it is not in use, whereas, there is no device that an individual may place a microphone to disinfect and deodorize it while placing it into a holder.
A number of patents disclose such holders which secure the microphone in place but have no means in which to sanitize the instrument before the next individual uses it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,191 discloses a device in which a microphone retriever is detachably mounted on a fixed holding device in order that a driver of a vehicle may devote full attention to guiding the vehicle rather than returning the hand-held microphone of such equipment to its storage position. It is therefore noted that this prior art has no bearing or resemblance to my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,293 discloses a microphone holder or casing in order that the microphone is placed perpendicularly to the surface of a concave of a helmet, etc. Again, this type of prior art bears no resemblance to my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,984 discloses a quick-disconnect microphone holder assembly having a clip type holder in which the microphone sits in, once again, having no means of holstering and sanitizing a microphone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,405 discloses a microphone holding device in which a microphone can be clipped onto various objects, therefore, having no resemblance to my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,608 discloses a microphone including a housing device and aperture therein in order that the device in its entirety may be worn by the individual or clipped onto a device, therefore again, having no resemblance to my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 284,077 discloses a microphone holding device in which numerous microphones may be placed or inserted into the holes of the device, still bearing no resemblance to my invention.
While it can be thus appreciated that the field of microphone holders were designed to keep the instrument in place, the prior art described does not propose the capability to disinfect a microphone before it is passed to another user.